Another Hope
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Sudah cukup lama ia tidak setenang ini./'Apakah... aku ingin keadaan ini berubah'/Chap 2 update; Hot Sunday.
1. Sunset

**Another Hope**

**IEGO** Belongs to **Level 5**

Rate: **T** for safe

Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

WARNING: Kemungkinan OOC, hurt/comfort nggak terasa, romance nggak greget, SHOUNEN-AI, aneh, gak jelas, abal, typo tak terelakan, crack pair, etc

Don't like? Don't read! OK?

.

.

Chapter 1 – Sunset

* * *

"Taiyou! Berhenti! Kau harus makan!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau main bola! Ayo main, Tenma!"

"_Mou_, makan dulu, baru main!"

Tsurugi Kyousuke menatap lurus ke arah rumah sakit, -uh, tepatnya mungkin dua orang yang sedang berbagi canda tawa di depannya.

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda bermata senja itu. Saat melihat orang yang dicintainya, kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Tsurugi memegang dadanya, kemudian berubah menjadi cengkraman di bajunya.

Sudah terlambat.

Striker Raimon itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tidak mungkin jika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Tenma sekarang. Tidak mungkin.

Kalaupun bisa, itu hanya akan membuat hubungan mereka semakin memburuk. Lucu, keadaan yang sekarang pun sudah buruk.

Sejak Tenma sudah dimiliki oleh Taiyou, Tsurugi tidak pernah menyapanya lagi, kecuali saat latihan. Itupun, rasanya sulit sekali. Padahal, Tenma –yang sama sekali tidak curiga dengan perubahan sikap Tsurugi– selalu menyapanya dengan ceria, dan hanya ditanggapi tatapan tajam dari Tsurugi.

Atau mungkin... tatapan hampa yang menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan penyesalan?

_Tidak berguna!_

Tsurugi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berlawanan dari rumah sakit, niatnya untuk menjenguk sang kakak hilang entah ke mana setelah menyaksikan pemandangan _indah_ tadi.

Apakah, ia harus seperti ini selamanya? Apakah ada orang yang bisa menggantikan posisi Tenma? Apakah masih ada harapan lagi?

.

.

.

Tsurugi berjalan tanpa arah, akhirnya kakinya membawanya ke taman. Karena merasa agak lelah, Tsurugi duduk di bangku di bawah pohon.

Desir angin sore yang lembut meyapu wajahnya, sesekali menggerakkan rambutnya. Tsurugi perlahan menutup permata jingganya yang sewarna dengan langit senja yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Wajah mantan SEED itu terlihat damai. Benar-benar damai, seolah tidak ada masalah apapun dalam hidupnya.

Yah... tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu perasaan sakit yang luar biasa dalam dirinya. Tidak ada, sekalipun anggota sepakbola Raimon. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaannya. Karena orang-orang itu berpikir Tenma-lah yang menyukai Tsurugi.

Biarlah semuanya seperti ini... akan lebih baik jika tidak ada yang tahu apa-apa tentang perasaannya...

Biarlah...

... ia sendiri yang menanggung beban ini, perasaan menyakitkan ini. Ia tidak perlu melibatkan orang lain.

Butiran bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya, lalu turun ke pipi.

Menangis, ini pertama kalinya Tsurugi menangis lewat air mata, setelah sekian lama selalu menangis dalam hati.

Apakah ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikan Tenma di hatinya?

Tidak! Tidak ada orang lain! Tenma adalah harapannya... harapannya saat hatinya mati...

Harapan di saat dia tidak mempercayai siapapun lagi –kecuali kakaknya, Yuuichi.

Harapannya di saat... ia tidak memiliki tujuan...

Tsurugi tersenyum. Senyum pahit.

Jika seperti itu... masihkah ada orang yang seperti Tenma?

Tidak ada, dan tidak mungkin. Kalaupun ada, orang itu bukanlah orang yang bisa mengisi hatinya yang mulai kembali membeku. Bukan orang yang bisa menjadi harapannya.

_Tep..._

Tsurugi cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan berbalik. Ia tahu ada seseorang yang mendekat padanya.

Ternyata dia...

"Tsurugi, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya orang itu. Kirino Ranmaru.

Tsurugi menghela nafas, dan berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin. Jangan sampai rekan se-timnya ini tahu. Bagaimana pun Kirino memiliki sensitifitas tinggi; ia dapat dengan mudah membaca keadaan seseorang, jadi Tsurugi harus hati-hati.

"Sedang menikmati sore hari... kau sendiri?" Tsurugi bertanya balik.

"Kau menangis," ucap Kirino cepat. Tsurugi tersentak kaget, tapi ia berusaha terlihat normal.

"Aku tidak menangis,"

"Kau menangis," Kirino berkata cepat. "Terlihat jelas kau baru saja menangis."

Tsurugi, yang merasa tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta ini, membuang muka ke arah lain. Dan sebelum ia menjawab, Kirino tertawa kecil, lalu duduk di samping Tsurugi.

"Terserah kau saja lah... aku tidak akan ikut campur..." Kirino berhenti tertawa, lalu memandang sayu Tsurugi. "Bolehkan, aku duduk disini?"

"U-uh, iya, lagipula ini tempat umum, kok..." jawab Tsurugi. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan tatapan Kirino tadi. Tatapan yang penuh dengan rasa sakit.

Tatapan yang selalu diarahkannya pada Tenma.

Kirino menatap lurus ke arah matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Sinar jingga yang samar terbias ke wajahnya. Sangat cantik.

Karena penasaran, Tsurugi terus menatap Kirino diam-diam dari tadi.

_Tes..._

Aliran tipis bening perlahan menuruni pipi Kirino.

Tsurugi membelalakan matanya.

_Kirino... Kirino-san, menangis?_ _Ada apa ini?_

"Ki-Kirino-_san_? Ada apa?" tanya Tsurugi, panik bercampur penasaran.

Kirino agak terkejut, "A-ah, ma-maaf... bu-bukan apa-apa kok..." ucapnya sambil menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju.

"Kau yakin?" Tsurugi ragu. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia tidak ikut campur, karena ini pasti masalah pribadi Kirino. Tapi... entah kenapa, ia khawatir...

Tunggu, khawatir?

"Um, aku yakin... _lumayan yakin_," jawab Kirino, merendahkan suaranya pada dua kata terakhir.

"Lumayan?" oh, telinga Tsurugi memang telinga setan.

"Bukan apa-apa... hanya sedikit masalah... jangan dipikirkan," Kirino tersenyum manis. Senyum manis...

... yang penuh luka.

Tsurugi menghela nafas. "Jangan memberiku senyuman itu... kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, kau tahu..."

"Ternyata kau tahu... bagaimana bisa? Ini senyuman terbaikku."

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu... tadi itu wajahku yang paling dingin."

"Entahlah... aku tidak tahu, dan kupikir aku tidak perlu tahu..."

"Hal yang sama berlaku untukku," kata Tsurugi, entah kenapa merasa sedikit baikan setelah pembicaraan aneh ini. Ingin membuat nyeri di hatinya benar-benar hilang untuk sementara, Tsurugi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Ah ya, mana Shindou-_san_? Biasanya 'kan kalian selalu bersama?"

_DEG!_

"A-ah... Shi-Shindou ya? Di-dia sedang... um, ya, kau tau... berkencan..."

Kirino menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit. Tubuhnya bergetar. Begitu juga suaranya saat menjawab tadi.

Tsurugi terdiam, merasa bersalah. "_Gomen_, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakannya..." kata Tsurugi. Ia tahu kalau Kirino sudah lama menyukai seorang Shindou Takuto. Tapi sepertinya Kirino ada masalah dengan Shindou.

"Tak apa, ini... memang sudah seharusnya..." Kirino tersenyum tipis, yang sudah pasti bukan senyum tulus.

"... sudah seharusnya Shindou bersama Yamana..."

Tsurugi tersentak, ia tidak tahu kalau Shindou jadian dengan manager pemalu itu.

"Se-sejak kapan kapten dan Yamana...?"

Kirino menatap Tsurugi bingung, "_Are_, jadi kau belum tahu tentang berita itu? padahal semuanya sudah tahu..."

Pemuda navy itu menggeleng kecil. Sungguh, Tsurugi tidak tahu apa-apa tentang acara jadian itu.

"... ah iya, kemarin kan kau membolos untuk pergi ke rumah sakit... dasar kau ini Tsurugi... memangnya ada acara penting apa sampai membolos untuk ke rumah sakit? Kan kau bisa ke sana usai sekolah,"

Tsurugi terdiam, ya, hari itu ia membolos ke rumah sakit agar bisa mengunjungi kakaknya tanpa harus melihat Taiyou dan Tenma.

Rasa sakit yang sempat reda itu kembali.

Tsurugi menatap Kirino yang masih menunggu jawabannya. Sama, mereka berdua sama... kehilangan orang yang dicintai dan harus melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan hampir setiap hari. Menyedihkan.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya... tak apa... aku tidak memaksa..." ucap Kirino, lalu merogoh tasnya, mencari sesuatu. Tsurugi dapat menghela nafas lega, setidaknya kakak kelasnya ini dapat mengerti perasaannya.

Kemudian, Kirino mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas sekolahnya. Dua lembar tiket. "Kemarin ayahku memberikan dua tiket untuk InazumaLand, tapi aku tidak suka tempat ramai, hehe... bagaimana, kau mau? Tiket ini hanya berlaku sampai seminggu ke depan," ujar Kirino sambil memberikan tiketnya pada Tsurugi.

Tsurugi menerima tiket itu, walaupun ia tidak berminat ke tempat hiburan seperti itu, ia lebih suka tempat tenang. Tapi... tidak enak juga menolak kebaikan orang, hitung-hitung nanti ia bisa mengajak kakaknya.

"_Arigatou_, tapi, kau yakin memberikan ini padaku?"

Kirino mengangguk, "Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak suka tempat ramai... dan lagi, aku ada ulangan minggu depan, jadi tidak bisa ke tempat seperti itu."

"Baiklah, sekali lagi, terima kasih, Kirino-_san_,"

"_Dou ita_. Panggil saja Kirino," Kirino berkata sambil menutup kembali tasnya. Cahaya jingga yang makin kentara menerpa wajahnya; menyadari itu, pemuda dengan _twintail_ itu menolehkan wajahnya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat kala pemandangan indah sunset di depannya ditangkap oleh mata _sapphire_-nya. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Tsurugi ikut melihat ke arah lukisan alam yang megah itu.

"Indah..."

Tsurugi melirik ke samping kanannya saat mendengar Kirino bergumam. Wajah cantik itu terlihat tenang; mata birunya sedikit sayu, warna biru maniknya bercampur dengan sinar jingga matahari, biasan cahaya dari salah satu bintang itu terpoles dengan lembut di pipinya. Tsurugi mengamatinya, dan ia tak bisa mengabaikan kesan yang kuat kalau defender itu sangat cantik –dan terlihat seperti perempuan. Mungkin, jika Kirino tidak memakai _gakuran_ mereka akan terlihat seperti pasangan.

Pemuda NavyBlue itu kembali menatap sunset. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak setenang ini. Dan dia menikmati hal yang baru berlangsung dalam beberapa menit lalu –

–Mata jingganya yang menyiratkan ketenangan itu sedikit membelalak walau tak kentara. Sekarang, Tsurugi sungguh ingin memukul dahinya; begitu menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya. Lihat situasinya; semua ketenangan dan kedamaian ini ia dapat ketika bersama Si Pemuda Kabut. Bahkan Tsurugi Kyousuke yang seorang SEED pun tahu apa artinya ini; rasa sayang. Dan mungkin, lebih.

Oh, tidak. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai Kirino –tidak saat pemuda itu juga memiliki seseorang yang spesial di hatinya. Itu hanya setengah dari rasa khawatirnya, yang lebih membuatnya takut... apa ia mulai bisa melupakan Tenma? Beberapa menit bisa melepaskan ingatannya dari Pemuda Angin itu sungguh membuatnya aneh, dan cemas; semenjak hari itu... memori tentang dirinya dan Tenma selalu teringat oleh benaknya, tanpa kehendaknya.

Tidak. Ia tidak mau berhenti mencintai Matsukaze Tenma. Tidak walaupun ia sudah dimiliki orang lain. Tsurugi meyakinkan dirinya. Berhasil. Mungkin begitulah ia bisa menyebutnya; ia tersenyum... mengingat semua momen yang ia lalui bersama midfielder manis itu.

Indranya bisa bertahan melihat Tenma bersama Taiyou. Tapi... hatinya tidak. Hatinya sudah terluka... dan perlu disembuhkan.

"Sebentar lagi malam." Kirino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsurugi. Segera pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Menanggapi perkataannya, Tsurugi melirik pada Kirino. Merasa tak ada lanjutan dari pernyataannya, Tsurugi memutuskan bertanya.

"Kau mau pulang?"

Kirino menghela nafas seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau tidak pulang?" dia bertanya balik. Sikap dingin dan mata tertutup menjadi jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku masih mau di sini." Tsurugi menjawab. Meski tidak melihat, Tsurugi dapat mengetahui kalau Kirino memberinya seulas senyum tipis sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Baiklah, sampai besok, Kyou!"

Tsurugi membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap punggung pemuda yang kian menjauh darinya. Ia tersenyum tipis; senyum yang tanpa ia sadari mengembang tulus di bibirnya. Ingin rasanya ia terkikik geli –tapi tidak. Itu bukan gayanya– tidak ada orang yang pernah memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, kecuali kakaknya tentu saja.

"Dasar... tingkahnya seperti _Nii-san_ saja..."

Kemudian ia menyadarinya lagi; senyumannya yang mengembang tulus tanpa ia sadari. Kali ini... Tsurugi merenungkannya.

_Apakah... aku ingin keadaan ini berubah?_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Dan kemudian saya menambah utang fict multichapter...

Muahahaha! Akhirnya tulisan terlantar ini bisa saya selesain walau hanya untuk satu chapter X'D Nggak tahan banget sama OTP saya ini... KyouRan~ X3 *hush

Tsurugi OOC eh? Ngebayangin dia galau gitu... pasti mukanya nista banget ==u *ditebas* tapi nggak apalah... sekali-sekali nggak apa kan? XD

Osu! Review berupa saran, kritik dan kesannya sangat dinanti~


	2. Hot Sunday

Sungguh. Tsurugi Kyousuke merasa seperti orang bodoh –Bahkan ia merasa dirinya lebih mengenaskan daripada orang bodoh.

Berjalan dengan langkah lunggang-langgang dan tubuh bungkuk layaknya Badut Psikopat rematik dari fandom sebelah. Tubuh yang basah kuyub. Rambut yang berantakkan. Baju yang kusut. Yang jelas, penampilannya sekarang tidak cocok dengan _image_ cool seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke. Bukan tidak cocok lagi, yang ada malah mirip –

"Hayato-_nii_, _Onii-chan_ di sana kenapa?"

"Sssttt, Yuuta, jangan keras-keras, itu orang gila... kalau kedengaran nanti dikejarnya."

Jika di sini ada bola, Death Sword miliknya sudah menghunus anak laki-laki berambut jabrik yang seenak duren(?) memanggilnya 'Orang Gila'. Tanpa bola pun, sebenarnya ia ingiiiiiiinnn sekali melakukan aksi brutal ilegal pada pemuda dengan dua adik itu.

Tapi apa boleh buat... jika Tsurugi mengamuk, maka ia akan lebih mirip dengan yang namanya orang tidak waras yang tidak mau ia sebut gelarnya. Oke, sekarang Pemuda NavyBlue itu sedikit fobia dengan kata 'Orang Gila'.

Ingin menyalahkan orang yang membuatnya begini, ia tidak tega. Ingin menyalahkan diri sendiri, Tsurugi LEBIH tidak tega lagi.

Penampilan ajaib ini... ia dapat saat acara lari pagi tadi...

* * *

Another Hope

InaGo – Level 5

(Kalo punya saya, mungkin kisah ini sudah ada di anime XP )

WARNING – OOC. NistaKyou –cuman awalnya kok–. Gaje. Typo(s). Etc.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

**.**

Ch 2 – Hot Sunday

* * *

Minggu pagi yang indah ini diawalinya dengan menendang-nendang bola di halaman rumahnya. Awalnya, Tsurugi hanya ingin mengusir rasa kantuk yang masih menempel padanya walaupun sudah mandi dengan air dingin.

Masih rada ngantuk.

Kantuk hilang.

Mulai semangat.

Semangat membara.

Dan Tsurugi pun mulai mendribble dengan semangat 4-5. Mondar-mandir di halaman... sederhana, tapi menyenangkan –

_**PRANGGG!**_

–akan menyenangkan bila ia tidak menendang terlalu kencang hingga bola yang merupakan separuh jiwanya itu melayang dengan _slowmotion_ dan masuk ke rumah tetangga melewati kaca jendela.

Dan sebelum Tsurugi berlari panik ke Inazuma Hospital untuk minta perlindungan pada Yuuichi-_nii_ tercinta, seseorang memanggilnya dengan keceriaan tiada tara.

"Tsurugi! Kau sedang apa?"

"Tenma?"

Di balik wajah yang tanpa ekspresi itu, terdapat sebuah kelegaan. Dengan kehadiran dan senyum manisnya, Tsurugi akan selalu tenang dan nyaman.

"Ada apa?" Beberapa orang di belakang Tenma membuatnya penasaran.

"Kami mau lari pagi, Tsurugi ikut?" Pemuda _Zephyr_ itu menawarkan sambil tersenyum. Ah, wajahnya manis dan bersahabat seperti biasa.

Di gerombolan itu... ada seorang pemuda yang mencolok karena surai oranye-nya yang bagai matahari. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Tsurugi; senyum yang membuat Tsurugi tidak tega memberinya _glare_ singkat 'Selamat Pagi'. Jika hanya ada Tenma dan Taiyou, sudah pasti ia menjawab TIDAK, karena ia hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk. Plus, membuat goresan di hatinya bertambah. Tapi ada banyak orang dalam acara ini; Shinsuke, Hamano, Hikaru, Kariya, Kurama dan Hayami. Jadi... tidak ada salahnya menerima ajakan lari pagi ini.

Sekaligus menghindari Mbak-mbak galak yang sebentar lagi akan bangun dan mendapati jendelanya pecah dengan sebuah bola sepak yang nongkrong di sekitar pecahan kaca.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka; di depan sebuah mesin minuman, membeli beberapa minuman dingin untuk menghilangkan haus. Sebenarnya, hanya Tsurugi, Tenma dan Hikaru yang ada di sana, yang lainnya sedang memancing di sungai dekat lapangan.

"Yosh, minumannya sudah cukup untuk yang lain." ucap Hikaru setelah mengambil dua kaleng terakhir.

"Ayo kita kembali," sahut Tenma sambil melangkah riang. Oh, sepertinya hanya Tsurugi yang terlihat membisu di antara mereka. Sejak mereka mulai mengangkat kaki dari halamannya, Tsurugi tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Semua itu efek karena terlalu konsentrasi pada Sang Pujaan Hati; yang setiap tatapan disertai dengan secercah harapan dapat memilikinya; memiliki cintanya.

Walaupun ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya berharap, 'kan?

Tenma tiba-tiba berhenti. Tubuhnya membeku.

"Ada apa, Tenma?" Tsurugi bertanya dengan suara monoton seperti biasa, tapi rasa khawatir yang samar terdapat di dalamnya.

Dengan wajah yang hampir menangis, ia menoleh pada Tsurugi. Ah... tatapan memelas yang ketakutan itu... benar-benar manis, kau tahu?

"Tsu-Tsurugi... a-anjing... e-eko-ekor... a-aku menginjak e-ekornya..."

Tsurugi dan Hikaru terperanjat. Si Pemuda Pedang dapat melihat Si Anjing Hitam menolehkan kepalanya sambil menggeram. Sebelum Tenma yang unyu-unyu diserang oleh anjing liar itu, Tsurugi langsung bertindak; mendorong Pemuda Pegasus hingga punggungnya menyentuh trotoar dengan Tsurugi yang merangkak di atasnya. Jika tidak ada anjing yang sudah terlanjur marah itu, Tsurugi akan sangat menikmati ini.

Anjing berbulu hitam yang ekornya terinjak Tenma tadi menatap geram ke arah Tsurugi. Dan sebelum dirinya yang kena korban kesalahpahaman ini dicabik habis oleh makhluk yang kemungkinan menderita rabies itu, Tsurugi langsung mengambil langkah seribu ke arah sungai tempat teman-temannya yang lain memancing. Anjing takut air, jadi hal yang dapat Tsurugi lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri adalah terjun ke sungai; ia tidak ingin ada perkelahian dengan anjing gila itu, karena dipastikan Tenma akan memarahinya karena memukuli anjing yang tak bersalah –mengingat Tenma adalah pencinta anjing.

_Byuurrr!_

Mengabaikan pertanyaan beruntun dari Grup Mancing Mania(?) yang kebingungan dengan situasinya, Tsurugi langsung menceburkan dirinya ke sungai yang dingin. Si anjing yang kesal hanya menggeram di tepian, Tsurugi memasang senyum mengejek padanya dari tengah sungai sana; dan itu membuat si anjing tambah kesal.

_Byuurrr!_

Tsurugi melongo. Tanpa disangka, si anjing menceburkan dirinya dan berenang menuju Tsurugi yang kalang kabut. Tsurugi lupa satu fakta; ada beberapa anjing yang bisa berenang.

Dan pergulatan di air pun tak bisa dihindari...

* * *

Tsurugi menghela nafas panjang. Jika penampilan _Rock and Roll_ begini dia dapat dari hasil pertarungan dengan alien atau Hakuryuu, ia bisa terima. Tapi ini... gara-gara anjing... nggak banget deh! Hakuryuu akan tertawa jika mendengar –atau melihat– ini.

_Hari minggu terburuk dalam hidupku..._

Tsurugi gelap. Tidak ada sedikitpun cahaya keberuntungan menerpa wajahnya.

"Tsurugi?"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepala. Dan tebak? Yang ia dapati adalah kakak kelas yang dilanda kegalauan yang sama dengan dirinya. Kirino Ranmaru, menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diartikan. Tapi rasa syok terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Tsu-Tsurugi... 'kan?" Alisnya naik satu. Senyum garing yang sama sekali tidak manis menghiasi wajahnya.

Tsurugi mengangguk.

Kirino mamasang wajah seriusnya seperti biasa, dan menghela nafas.

Tsurugi menatap _senpai_-nya datar.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hal memalukan yang sebaiknya tidak perlu kau ketahui."

Kirino menghela nafas, lagi.

"Mau ikut?"

"Ke mana?"

Tidak menjawab, Kirino menarik tangan Tsurugi dan membawanya ke tempat tujuannya. "Ke tempat di mana kau bisa membersihkan dirimu."

Sang Lancelot berpikir. Tempat membersihkan diri?

Jangan-jangan...

* * *

Pemuda berambut _deepblue_ itu duduk di tepi kolam dan mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air. Penampilannya (terutama rambutnya) cukup mencolok di kawasan kolam renang dengan kedalaman maksimal itu. Ternyata... jam 9 pagi di hari minggu kolam renang ini sudah ramai. Sekarang, ia sungguh risih dengan tatapan para gadis di sana yang ditujukan ke arahnya. Ya, jaman sekarang cowok bermuka berandal dan cool memang menjadi incaran para jomblo. Demi angsa beranak... kenapa ia harus berada di tempat ini? Dan juga, kenapa orang yang 'mengajaknya' lama sekali. Setidaknya, jika ia punya teman rasa risihnya akan berkurang.

"Maaf lama... tadi aku ada masalah."

Nah, sudah datang orangnya.

"Tidak apa kok –"

Tsurugi melongo. Pandangannya terpaku pada Si Merah Jambu di depannya. Begini, ehem... Tsurugi mengira Kirino akan berpenampilan layaknya laki-laki. Tapi cuman setengah; celana renang laki-laki. Setengahnya atasan yang merupakan baju renang perempuan bermodel miniset.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kirino memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ah... pakaian ini, ya? Ceritanya menggelikan." Ia duduk di samping Tsurugi.

"Akan kuceritakan kalau kau mau menceritakan asal-usul penampilanmu tadi, sebagai bayaran."

"Baiklah," Tsurugi adik terpaksa memberitahu, ia penasaran kenapa Kirino bisa berakhir memalukan seperti itu. "Aku dikejar anjing. Lalu bergulat dengan makhluk itu di sungai dekat lapangan."

Penjelasannya disambut kekehan kecil dari sang lawan bicara. "Tidak heran kau terlihat sangat hancur."

"Sekarang ceritakan." pintanya –yang terdengar seperti tuntutan.

"Baiklah... sebenarnya ini sangat memalukan." Kirino menerawang ke langit. "Saat aku pertama kali ke sini, aku keliaran hanya dengan celana, dan aku langsung ditangkap pengawas wanita... tak peduli berapa kali kubilang kalau aku laki-laki, dia terus memarahiku dan memakaikanku benda ini..." Ia menghela nafas pasrah. "Kejadian ini terulang setiap aku kemari, bahkan saat aku melepasnya di kolam pun, wanita itu langsung menangkapku karena pengunjung lain berteriak... dan hal ini juga yang menyebabkanku lama tadi; aku adu mulut dengan wanita itu."

Kirino hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menunduk, ia sungguh malu. Kenapa nasib jadi _bishounen_ itu sangat mengenaskan? Yah... tapi untungnya ia punya saudara yang bernasib sama –ditangkap karena keliaran cuman pake celana– di fandom sebelah.

Bukannya tertawa, Tsurugi hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar cerita tragis Kirino. Tapi manis juga Kirino versi _crossdress_ seperti itu. Oh, sekarang ia dapat mendengar ungkapan kecewa dari gadis yang menatapnya barusan.

"Bukankah kau tidak suka tempat ramai?" tanyanya kemudian. Keputusan Kirino datang ke tempat ini membuatnya bingung.

"Aku lelah... semua ulangan sialan itu membuat otakku panas. Lagipula... tidak ada tempat liburan yang sunyi 'kan?"

Tsurugi menyadarinya; ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kirino, dan berhubungan dengan mantan kapten Raimon -dugaannya, mungkin Kirino sering kemari bersama Shindou, tapi sungguh, itu bukan urusannya. Berniat untuk mendinginkan kepala, Tsurugi turun ke air, rasa segar langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kirino yang juga tergiur untuk berenang, langsung berdiri dan –

_**Brukk!**_

_Byuurrr!_

Pendaratannya mengejutkan; seperti terjatuh dari sebuah tebing, hanya saja tempatnya mendarat dipenuhi air, dan... terasa hangat?

"Ki-Kirino... kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara bertanya, Kirino dapat merasakan detakan yang berpacu cepat di tempatnya meletakkan kepala sekarang.

Benar saja, begitu permata safir itu terbuka, tubuh yang pucat menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ia temukan. Rasa hangat juga merengkuh kedua pundaknya. Ia mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi; dan itu membuat darah berkumpul di wajahnya. Ia dan Tsurugi berada dalam posisi yang mengerikan –walaupun bagi sebagian orang... romantis.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya memalukan untuk mendongak, tapi kepalanya bergerak begitu saja; menatap wajah seseorang yang menangkapnya –sekalipun ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Ma-maa –"

"Wah wah... lihat siapa yang memeluk seorang _gadis_ di kolam renang? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau orang yang seperti itu, Tsurugi."

Seorang laki-laki berambut putih kira-kira seumuran dengan Tsurugi berdiri di tepi kolam dengan tangan di dada dan senyum mengejek terpasang di wajahnya; senyum khusus untuk _rival_ tercinta. Tsurugi membalas tatapan pemuda itu dengan wajah tidak senang –dan sedikit geram juga. Saking emosinya, ia bahkan lupa kalau sekarang ia memeluk seorang _bishounen_. Kirino yang merasa tidak enak, mendorong sedikit tubuh Tsurugi dan melepaskan diri. Kirino memandang dua orang yang saling bertatapan tajam itu.

"Dan orang di depanku lah yang mendorongnya agar memiliki alasan untuk mengejekku." Tsurugi berkata dengan nada sarkastik. Hakuryuu terkekeh.

"Katakan, Tsurugi." Dia melirik Kirino; dan Hakuryuu ingat siapa dia... Defender Raimon. "Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Hakuryuu tertawa. Tsurugi maupun Kirino hanya menaikan alis melihat tingkahnya.

"Ahaha... Tsurugi, apa kau patah hati sampai menyerah dan mulai mendekati _seorang perempuan_?" Pemuda dengan rambut yang membentuk aksen seperti kuncup teratai itu berkata mengejek dan menekankan dua kata terakhir. Kirino tersentak. Tsurugi memicingkan matanya; ia tahu apa yang dibicarakan _rival_ sehidup-sematinya itu; tentang Tenma.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Hakuryuu menautkan tangannya ke belakang kepala, dan menjawab dengan santai, "Dari Shuu."

"Dan bagaimana Shuu tahu? Aku tak pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun."

"Shuu itu peka, Tsurugi." ucap Hakuryuu sambil duduk di tepi kolam. Tsurugi terdiam. Kirino memandang Tsurugi penasaran; dari percakapan mereka tadi, ia dapat menyimpulkan Tsurugi memiliki masalah yang disembunyikannya.

"Jadi apa kau akan memberitahuku, apa gadis pink itu pacarmu?"

Tsurugi mendengus. "Kuberitahu dua hal; pertama, dia bukan pacarku. Kedua, dia lak –aa!"

Refleks, Kirino langsung mencubit lengan Tsurugi demi melindungi harga dirinya. Tsurugi meringis menahan rasa sakit, dan di saat yang sama ia merasakan tarikan lemah di tangannya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Kirino yang menunduk, bibirnya bergerak; mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Pemuda biru berusaha memahaminya.

_Jangan... be... ritahu..._

Oh, ia mengerti. Jangan sampai ada siapapun yang tahu kalau ada seorang laki-laki berpakaian renang wanita di sini (walaupun tanpa seinginnya) –terutama Hakuryuu; Kuncup menyebalkan itu pasti akan menyebarkannya tanpa ampun.

"Dia... apa?" Hakuryuu menuntut jawaban.

"Kakak kelasku." ya, itu memang benar. "Tadi aku membantunya dan dia mentraktirku ke kolam renang sebagai bayaran." tapi yang satu ini bohong.

Kemudian Hakuryuu menceburkan dirinya dalam air. "Jadi begitu... padahal menurutku kalian cocok. Preman Buntut dan defender Raimon yang manis~"

Dan kemudian Hakuryuu berenang menjauh dengan seringai nista, menuju gerombolan gadis yang sudah menatapnya daritadi dengan tatapan lapar akan cowok ganteng.

Pembuluh darah Tsurugi berkedut-kedut. "Kau juga bermuka preman, Kuncup." Kirino hanya _sweatdrop_, Preman Buntut? Nggak elit banget tu panggilan...

...

_Buk!_

"Ah, maaf, manis."

_Byurr!_

"Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Jangan marah ya, cantik."

Sekarang, Kirino sangat risih! Selalu saja seperti ini. Mungkin... jika ia tidak bersama Tsurugi (yang-masih-kesal-setengah-mati) ia PASTI sudah disamperin oleh cowok-cowok –yang menurutnya– aneh itu.

"Hei, manis. Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu es krim dan krepes?" Kali ini, seorang cowok aneh yang sok laris. Memang mukanya ganteng, tapi Kirino sama-sekali-tidak-tertarik.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku tidak haus, lagipula aku tidak bisa meninggalkan temanku," tolak Kirino halus, dengan harapan; 'Enyahlah dari hadapanku. Aku ini laki-laki tahu.'

"Ayolah, daripada dengan _buntut _aneh itu, lebih baik denganku."

Kirino _sweatdrop_. Empat segitiga siku-siku di kepala Tsurugi bertambah jadi dua. Kesalnya jadi dua kali lipat. Demi Pedang Lancelot yang udah mau tumpul, sampai kapanpun tidak ada yang boleh memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'buntut' kecuali Hakuryuu yang sudah punya surat ijin.

Cekek, terus tenggelamin. Itulah rencana yang terus berputar di kepala Tsurugi untuk menyiksa pemuda yang sekarang terus-terusan menggoda serta mengajak Kirino.

_Ting!_

Bingo! Sebuah ide yang jauh lebih baik muncul di kepalanya, dan itu akan sangat menyenangkan untuk membuat Si Cowok Kurang Ajar 'panas'. Dengan itu, Tsurugi mendekati Kirino.

_Grebb..._

Tanpa peringatan, Pemuda Pedang langsung meraih tubuh Si Merah Jambu dari belakang. Terkejut, Kirino tersentak dan secara refleks ia menjauh, namun sebelum itu Tsurugi sudah mendekap tubuh rampingnya dalam pelukan yang kuat dan... hangat.

"Maaf, tapi _gadisku_ tidak akan pergi ke mana pun denganmu." Tsurugi menyeringai pada pemuda itu, ia mendecih kesal sebelum meninggalkan _pasangan_ itu.

Kirino merasa pikirannya kusut –ia tak bisa berpikir lurus dan jernih. Sentuhan dari tubuh Tsurugi membuatnya lemas seketika; dia tak bisa melakukan apapun yang dapat membuatnya keluar dari keadaan ini dan hanya terkulai lemas dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Air kolam yang dingin sebatas bawah dadanya tak dapat ia rasakan dengan tubuhnya yang memanas –terutama pada punggungnya yang menempel dengan perut Tsurugi.

Tsurugi tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan ini; ini terjadi begitu saja. Niatnya hanya ingin memegang pundak Kirino dan mengatakan apapun yang bisa membuat laki-laki tadi panas. Rencananya memang berhasil, tapi perbuatannya terlalu jauh dan intim. Pemuda yang barusan panas, namun Tsurugi lebih panas. Ingin ia segera menjauh, tapi tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk ia gerakkan. Rasa panas itu sampai di wajahnya; menciptakan rona merah pada kedua pipi, Tsurugi merasa ia sedang berendam di air panas. Tanpa sadar, Si Pemuda Navy menghembuskan nafas dari mulutnya.

Si SapphireBlue bergidik. Saat nafas hangat Tsurugi yang mengenai tengkuknya, Kirino merasa ada aliran listrik lemah yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya –sensasi seperti kesetrum kecil yang membuatnya makin lemas... dan melumpuhkan hampir semua indranya.

Dan mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum teriakan Hakuryuu menyadarkan keduanya.

Benar-benar hari minggu yang _panas_.

* * *

Mereka pulang setelah Kirino mengambil kembali pakaian Tsurugi dari sebuah laundry yang berada di dekat kawasan kolam renang. Hari sudah terasa panas, matahari hampir berada di atas kepala. Kerongkongan sudah meminta disiram dan perut minta diisi. Aktifitas di Inazuma Pool lumayan membuat lelah –sebenarnya, hanya aktifitas adu mulut-berantem Tsurugi-Hakuryuu yang melelahkan. Karena partner-nya sedang dalam urusan, Kirino terpaksa harus berkeliling dan mencoba berbagai wahana sendirian; akibatnya rayuan datang silih berganti. Dan-itu-juga-melelahkan.

Pemain Raimon itu berada di rumah Sang Defender. Agak malas memang, mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu, Tsurugi jadi tidak enak sendiri berada dekat dengan Kirino. Tapi suara perutnya yang kelaparan mengacaukan rencananya untuk pulang ke rumah. Tanpa ijin, Kirino langsung menarik Tsurugi ke kediamannya.

Di sinilah ia, duduk di atas sebuah sofa empuk. Setelah makan –makanan bervariasi dari yang enak sampai yang beracun buatan Kirino– , Tsurugi menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Kirino membersihkan tuang tamu sebagai tanda terima kasih. Untuk seorang laki-laki, Kirino sangat rajin dan pintar memasak (setidaknya untuk makanan yang ia bisa). Jika Tsurugi, mungkin akan lebih memilih untuk memborong ramen instan untuk persediaan selama sebulan. Dan rumahnya terlalu sepi, Kirino bilang ayah dan ibunya berada di luar kota untuk pekerjaan.

"Sudah selesai, eh... terima kasih ya, Tsurugi." ucap seorang bertahtakan merah jambu setelah keluar dari dapur.

"Bukan masalah. Dan kau tidak perlu berterimakasih"

"Ano... Tsurugi?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana cara mengepang?"

Tsurugi menaikan alisnya. Kirino yang mengetahui, menjelaskan.

"Satu ikat rambutku putus. Jadi aku ingin mengepang rambut ini. Jadi, bisa ajarkan?" pintanya dengan nada tak sabar. Oh, dia pasti tersiksa dengan panas tambahan yang dihasilkan rambut panjangnya itu.

"Hah... sini, akan ku-kepangkan,"

Kirino menurut, diberikannya ikat rambutnya pada Tsurugi dan duduk di sampingnya dengan posisi membelakangi. Tsurugi mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa dan duduk bersila. Mula-mula, disisirnya helai merah muda itu dengan pelan. Kemudian Tsurugi menyentuh rambutnya, dapat dirasakannya tekstur lembut helaian-helaian yang bagai sutra itu. Disisirnya rambut itu sekali dengan jemarinya sebelum mulai mengepang; membentuk helaian halus itu menjadi tali simpul yang indah. Semakin ke ujung kepangan itu semakin kecil, saat dirasa rambut yang dikepang sudah habis, diikatnya ujungnya agar hasil karyanya itu tidak tergerai.

Tepat saat dia ingin memberitahukan pada Kirino kalau tugasnya sudah selesai dan ia ingin pamit, tubuh pemuda itu jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Dengan tanggap Tsurugi langsung menangkap kedua lengan atasnya.

"Kirino?"

Panggilannya tidak direspon sedikitpun. Tsurugi memanggilnya kembali, namun hasil yang sama didapatnya; pemilik tubuh tidak bergeming dan tetap terlelap dengan tenang. Striker Raimon itu menduganya kelelahan atau tidak enak badan. Perlahan, Tsurugi menyentuh pipi Kirino dengan hati-hati. Dapat dirasakannya tekstur lembut kulit defender itu. Rona kemerahan yang samar terdapat di sana, namun tidak panas –Tsurugi tersenyum; untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui. Tangannya kemudian beralih ke dahi; dan di sana juga tidak panas atau dingin.

Tsurugi menarik kembali tangannya, ia menghela nafas lega karena Kirino tidak demam atau kedingingan. Mungkin... ia hanya kelelahan. Dengan gerakan pelan dan hati-hati, pemuda beriris senja itu turun dari sofa dan membaringkan Kirino dengan posisi yang diyakininya nyaman dan dapat membuat pemuda pink itu rileks.

Baru saja Tsurugi ingin meletakkan sebuah bantal di kepalanya, ekspresi tenang di wajahnya menghilang; alisnya berkerut, dan bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Shin... dou..."

Kemudian ruangan itu dilanda keheningan, Kirino terlelap dengan damai kembali. Tsurugi terhenyak –kemudian digantikan dengan senyuman paksa menghiasi wajahnya dengan menyedihkan. Jika ada cermin, Tsurugi mungkin akan meninju refleksinya di sana... hingga hancur.

Tsurugi menggerakkan jarinya dan mengelus pelipis Si Putri Tidur dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan campur aduk. Ah, dia akan merindukan saat jari-jarinya merasakan tekstur lembut helai merah jambu ini.

"Mungkin... di sini kau lebih tersiksa dibanding diriku..."

Sosok itu lebih rapuh; seperti kepingan salju. Dan membentuk kembali kepingan salju bukan perkara yang mudah; bahkan terlalu sulit. Dan sudah pasti seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke tak mampu melakukannya; dia bukan dokter cinta –atau seseorang yang ahli dalam masalah itu dan dapat menyembuhkan seseorang yang sakit hati. Lucu, dia ingin menyembuhkan hati seseorang, sementara hatinya sendiri hampir hancur? Benar-benar lucu.

Namun di saat seperti ini... dia terjebak oleh Sang Putri Salju; yang entah bagaimana mendapatkan jalan masuk ke hatinya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tsurugi bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dia memandangi ruangan itu sebelum menutup pintu; memastikan semua jendela tertutup sehingga orang akan mengira rumah itu kosong. Setidaknya... jangan sampai ada ketukan pintu yang dapat membuat sosok yang terbaring di sofa terganggu tidurnya. Dan pandangan terakhirnya jatuh pada sosok cantik itu.

Tsurugi tersenyum tipis. Ia berterimakasih padanya; atas momen singkat yang menyenangkan. Tapi bagaimanapun, Tsurugi tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terperangkap lebih dalam pada pemuda itu.

Tapi di saat yang sama, sebagian dirinya pasrah akan perangkap itu.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Maafkan saya atas chappy 2-nya yang ancur banget! DX Sumpah ini saya blank banget pas buatnya, di tengah ke-blank-an dan kegalauan nunggu hasil try out saya nonton anime lama yang di judulnya ada kata 'Baka' . Sampe sono... dapet ide dikiiiitttt... (yang bagian Kiri ditangkep gegara keliaran pake celana itu) yah, sekalian juga buat nenangin temen saya yang minta dibuatin Another Hope ini jadi straight, sekaligus mendukung agar Kiri digodain (ehem) ama cowok-cowok gaje. Ini ya... kok H/C nggak ada banget di ni chap ya... iya nih, saya lagi nggak bisa mikir buat bikin galau-galauan... gomennasai inipun bikinnya tiga hari cuman buat mikirin kata-kata ==u Ok dah, daripada curcol melulu lebih baik balas ripiu pemirsa~~ XD

**AyaKira SanOMaru**

Sama... saya juga galau KyouRan =A= Semoga chap 2 ini dapat lebih menyembuhkan Aya-san deh~ =)

**Saint-Chimaira**

SAMA-SAMA CHIMA-SAN~! Iya iya, masih bersambung kok, rencananya bakal ada 4 chap mungkin :)) Hohoho~ Iyaaa, tapi pas mereka dah akrab bener, yang kemaren kan karena otak Kirino lagi rada nggak bener(?) jadi dia sampe manggil Kyou pake nama kecil XDD caranya cuman satu; jadian dengan aa Kyou tercintaaahhh (wei)

Awalnya sih saya pengen masangin Shindou ama cowok... tapi... kan kesannya kayak Kiri masih bisa dapetin dia karena Shin itu maho (nggakenakbangetbahasanya) nah, tapi ternyata Shin orang normal yang sukanya ama cewek, jadi udah pasti Kiri nggak bisa dapetin dia lageee X3 (maksa amat ni anak) wkwkwk, di tempat ramai mereka masih bisa mesraan lhooo~ XD iya nih, saya kasih momennya yang lebih sweet (masa?) moga Chima-san suka =)

**ryu. ramakusa**

Hoho, makasih banyak dah bilang keren Ryu-san : tentu dong masih bersambung sampe mereka jadian XD ini dah saya lanjutin, hope you like it ;D

**Yukishibemura**

Pertama saya mau ngucapin; terimakasih banget dah bilang ni fict galau nggak jelas kakkoi! X)) Terlalu jarang malah, sampe saya galau dan akhirnya bikin sendiri... eh, tenang aja, temen saya juga banyak yang minta fic straight KyouRan, rencananya nanti bakal saya publish di fandom animenya, C:

Eh, penulisannya beneran keren? Beneran? Padaal menurut saya ancur abis lo... *terharu*di chap ini mudahan lebih so sweet deh (kalo nggak tambah ngasal) Jan nggak ngerusuh kok, malah kurang rusuh *digeplak* dan ini dia chap 2 nya! Moga suka deh C=

Minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu atas review pemberi semangat kalian! Di chapter depan akan saya usahakan lebih baik lagi! Dan saran, kritik, kesan dan fanfirlingan untuk chap ini sangat dinanti ;


End file.
